Margaret Vanderbilt Loud
"Well, don't forget to look at her. That's also Margaret Vanderbilt Loud. She is planning a diabolical plan on destroying Eeofol and making it its colony." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Luxurious Plan of Doom Margaret Helen "Rita" Vanderbilt Loud (born March 2, 1976) is a supporting character of The Luxurious Loud House. She is the mother of Richard Loud III and his sisters. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is Richard's mother and the wife of Lynn R. Loud, and she is a prominent American socialite in Royal Woods. She met Lynn R. Loud in 1995 in New York City and they fell in love. They married in 1998 and bore 11 (eleven) children. She also happens to be the godmother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago. She came from New York City. She met Lucio in 1995 at a party at the Plaza Hotel and they fell in love once they got to know each other. Lucio was 34 (thirty-four) while Margaret was 19 (nineteen), and they married in 1998. Margaret is a well respected socialite and philanthropist in Royal Woods (and in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, in Chetumal). She donates to various Catholic charities. Margaret also loves her family and cares for them. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the People's Vice Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. She will be voiced by Sofia Coppola in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography ''The Luxurious Loud House'' Universe Margaret Helen Vanderbilt was born on March 2, 1977 as a member of the famous Vanderbilt family. She met Lynn R. Loud as a young debutante at a dinner party in the Plaza Hotel and they fell in love. Rita moved to Royal Woods to be close to her boyfriend. During their dating, Rita converted to Roman Catholicism to marry Lynn. On 20 June 1998, Rita and Lynn R. Loud married at St. Paul's Cathedral and they have 11 (eleven) children: *Lorraine Loud *Leni Loud *Anne Loud *Cornelia Loud *Licia Loud *Richard Loud III *Lacey Loud *Alana Loud *Delores Loud *Lizzy Loud *Lauren Loud ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'' Universe Golden Emergence Day Upon the universal travel machine is being used by the Undead Alliance in response of the Demonic Invasion of Campeche, in which it ended with kreegans taking over the Mexican state of Campeche, she, along with the wealthy version of the Loud family, and all the rich characters from various fiction, were in real life as they plunge all of the Mexican state of Quintana Roo into a bloody revolution under the Golden Day of Wrath, and when they storm in Chetumal, they captured and killed Carlos Joaquín González, and soon, Quintana Roo taken over by all known fictional rich characters, and thus the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship was born, and she was appointed by the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Council as the People's Vice Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, alongside with her husband, Lynn R. Loud, as the People's Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship as well. Foundation of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Battle of Kassala Personality Rita is caring towards her children, and very kind towards them. She and her husband act playfully toward each other just like her husband's seventh cousin and the latter's wife. Appearance Rita wears a purple shirt with a white collar and white cuffs and wears purple pants. She wears blue eye shadow and has big blonde hair and lipstick and wears black slip on shoes, she wears a gold crucifix and a gold Rolex watch. Sometimes, she would wear a red sleeveless long ballgown with a sash on her hips, a pearl necklace and black heels, and yet, she has long hair too. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she adds a peaked cap with a coat of arms of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship as well, meaning that she would be a military general. Category:Adults Category:Animated Characters Category:Blondes Category:Caring Characters Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Councillors Category:Debutantes Category:Dinner Party Attendants Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Generals Category:Kind Characters Category:Lovers Category:Married Characters Category:New York City Citizens Category:Parents Category:Politicians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Socialites Category:Spouses Category:Supporting Charactrs Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Council Members Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Vanderbilt Family Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Young Characters